gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tome Chambers (GC2)
Tome Chambers give you an additional skill when opened the first time. They will be usable in all further battles except for Vision Fields. After each skill is unlocked, you can change their stats on the skills menu. Opening a chamber for a second time awards mana, XP, and Shadow Cores. Opening a chamber To open the Tome Chamber you have to complete different chalenges: To open, kill within the range of . The type of monster means you need: *Monsters(all of them) *Reavers *Swarmlings *Giants Later in game it requires frozen, cursed or both spells on monsters. Levels : Field A3 - kill 21 giants within the range of 9.4 - acquire Armor Tearing Gem skill : Field B5 - kill 11 frozen giants within the range of 11 - acquire Mana Leech Gem skill : Field C2 - kill 193 cursed and frozen swarmlings within the range of 7.6 - acquire Fury skill : Field D4 - kill 165 reavers within the range of 9.1 - acquire Beam spell : Field D5 - kill 81 frozen reavers within the range of 8.2 - acquire Demolition skill : Field E4 - kill 120 reavers within the range of 8.8 - acquire Poison Gem skill : Field F6 - kill 40 monsters within the range of 7 - acquire Traps skill : Field G2 - kill 790 monsters within range of 7.6 - acquire Curse spell : Field H4 - kill 360 monsters within the range of 8.2 - acquire Freeze spell : Field I3 - kill 146 swarmlings within the range of 7.1 - acquire Bolt spell : Field J4 - kill 216 cursed monsters within the range of 7.3 - acquire Amplifiers skill : Field K6 - kill 77 frozen swarmlings within the range of 8.2 - acquire Slow Gem skill : Field L6 - kill 93 cursed and frozen monsters within the range of 6.5 - acquire Poolbound Gem skill : Field M1 - kill 81 frozen monsters within the range of 6 - acquire True Colors skill : Field N4 - kill 279 cursed swarmlings within the range of 7.3 - acquire Ignition skill : Field P3 - kill 45 cursed and frozen reavers within the range of 15 - acquire Barrage spell : Field Q5 - kill 102 cursed reavers within the range of 8.8 - acquire Suppressing Gem skill : Field R1 - kill 29 cursed giants within the range of 7.2 - acquire Critical Hit Gem skill : Field T1 - beat the level - acquire Wake of eternity - NOT A TOME CHAMBER LEVEL : Field T5 - kill 17 cursed and frozen giants within the range of 10 - acquire Resonance skill : Field U8 - kill 2380 monsters within range of 9.1 - acquire Chain Hit Gem skill (Steam Version) : Field W5 - kill 106 giants within the range of 11.1 - acquire Bloodbound Gem skill : Field Y6 - beat the level - +10 permanent level for Wake of eternity - NOT A TOME CHAMBER LEVEL (Bold lines represent fields on hextiles that are part of the Magician's Pouch in the Flash Version) More to come: Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Structures